Behind The Mask There Lives A Man
by Lili Fields
Summary: She'd had a past worst than most but she had the best family anyone could ask for. With Madame Giry for a mother and a new job at the opera house she was happy. And it was her goal to impress him, the Phantom of the Opera. Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I grew up with tales about the man, Erik Destler. He wasn't the favourite character for most people, but I could see the shadowy allure wrapped around his stories. After all with my upbringing it was easy to see him in a newer brighter light. As was expected of the adopted daughter of Madame Antoinette Giry. I heard many things about the man in the white mask but never how he came to the Opera. Antoinette had always said that that was a tale she refused to share, she'd in fact said if I wanted to know to ask him for myself.

It was on my list of things to do in the Opera. I had been accepted as Carlotta's understudy. My bags seemed heavier than they were as I traveled up the stairs to my room in Hall 8, the hall itself was bare of life as I was the only one quartered there. The space had been nicknamed the 'Phantom's haunt' by others at the Opera, and I was more than happy to have the place to myself. At the very least I wasn't worried about being killed by the Phantom of the Opera.

People's blind fear of him was borderline ridiculous, because he's harmless as long as he sees you as the same. If people just bothered to try and understand people like the Phantom the world would be a better place. Wondering if my mother figure had bothered to ever mention me, I opened the door to my room. Letting of an impressed whistle I took in the abnormally large room for an Opera housing, maybe it was supposed to be shared. Leave it to Madame Giry to get me the best room in the hall.

Smiling I dropped my bags on the floor and sneezed as a puff of dust blasted into the air. "Maybe I should start with some cleaning." I muttered.

So I set to work cleaning the room, it didn't take too long. All I had to do was open the window, dust the floor, take the coverings off the furniture, air out the bed, and clean the magnificent mirror on the wall. I spied the space in the corner thinking how amazing it would be to have a piano there. Of course I'd never be able to afford it and I'd never be able to get one up here by myself anyway.

Sighing softly I turned back deciding to unload my clothes into the dresser. I'd have to see what kind of shape the halls bathroom was in tomorrow because the idea of cleaning anymore sounded dreadful. Changing swiftly into a nightgown I curled up in the center of my small twin bed and took out my notebook. It was expensive a gift from Meg for my birthday. So far only 3 or so pages were filled up with scribbles of song ideas or notes to possible future songs and to anyone else it probably looked like a bunch of nonsense.

Flipping open to the marked page I continued with the song I had currently been working on. Humming slightly to myself I wrote down a few more lines trying them out, "The sun is setting over deserted lands, high skies... No no that won't work." After hours of struggling I only managed a few lines. Setting the book down with a sigh I pulled the covers over my shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow." I whispered to myself before lapsing into sleep.

Early in the morning I was awoken by someone shaking me. Groaning I looked at them through slitted eyes and saw my sister. She was standing there looking to and fro nervously as if she wanted to run from the room. Realizing why I giggled. "Afraid the Phantom is going to come get you."

Meggy glared at me. "That is not a thing to joke about Natalie."

"Oh Meg. You scare too easily. It's just a room." I tried to explain but she just shook her head in disbelief.

"Just be careful alright." She said looking at me in worry. "And Mama sent me to bring you down. She wants you early on your first day." Grunting I threw myself off the bed and stretched. "I'm glad you could come." She added.

I smiled at my baby sister. She was such a young thing when I was adopted and we'd never told her that I wasn't actually her elder sister. Antoinette seemed to think it was better this way. It was just luck that I shared some of her fine features such as her fair skin and blonde hair but my eyes were all my own. "I'm glad I could too, but it seems my line of work will be shall we say interesting with my placement as Carlotta's understudy. From what I've heard she'll be a charm to work with. I'll try being polite though." Meg giggled at my tone I smiled at her.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Meggy. I just have to change." She nodded and slipped quickly out of the room and I could almost picture her running over to what she'd consider safety. Quickly changing into one of my red dresses I moved toward the center of the opera. Taking a deep breath I rubbed my hands on my dress. "Here we go."

Moving out into the hustle and bustle of the Arts I smiled. This is the kind of place I had always wanted to call my home. It was beautiful, busy and bright, full of people and spirits and it had the perfect vibe for any actor. Antoinette smiled when she saw me and softly waved me over while the young Ballet girls continued with their stretching.

She called the girls over and introduced me. "This is Natalie, my eldest daughter, if you ever need any help or I am not here you are welcome to come straight to her, for she is almost as knowledgeable as me." I blushed at her compliment as she gave very few.

"You over sell me, Mother." I laughed softly.

One of the ballerinas in the back spoke up, "Will you dance for us? To see if you are as good as Madame Giry says?" I looked at her sizing her up. She was small, kind of plump and wearing a shit eating grin.

Smirking I nodded my head to her, "If only to prove her point then yes. I will show you after I get off work."

"But aren't you one of the ballerina here?" She asked and I nearly laughed at her shock.

"Yes, little one, I can fill in as a ballerina with the utmost ease but I was hired at La Carlotta's understudy." I stated, walking away from her. I could almost hear Antoinette chuckle behind her fan. I turned and winked at her before disappearing out of sight. While heading across the stage I accidentally bumping into a small man. He fell backward but luckily I was able to catch him.

He opened his mouth I'm sure to say a few choice words but I managed to speak first. "Forgive me I was foolishly walking. I promise to look out for you in the future."

His expression changed and he responded I'm sure a lot kinder than he'd originally planned. "No, no. It was my fault. I'm Anton." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Anton. I'm Natalie. I'm afraid I must hurry I needn't make Carlotta angry." He shook his head in agreement before rushing off. The others looked at me with accepting eyes and I was glad I'd gained some respect from my fellow actors. I moved over to Carlotta and apologized, "I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I'm new to the layout of such a big place. It's very nice to meet you I'm Natalie Giry, your understudy."

She turned and looked at me with the foulest expression. The Italian woman looked at me like I was a maggot over rotten food and my whole body stiffened up. "You... you are my understudy!?"

"I am." I stated again.

"This thing is to be my understudy! She's is hideous. She-she is not worthy to be my replacement. Get me a new one!" Carlotta yelled it for the whole stage to hear. They all turned to watch us like we were some sort of show. I could see the look of anger across my mother's face and the outrage across Megs as well.

"I..." I took a deep calming breath. "I will have you know that I worked to get her. I did not get here because I am beautiful, because I am not. I got here because I could sing and dance and those are two things that I do actually pride myself upon. So if you think you can look at me and judge me upon my face then you are a selfish fool who wouldn't know beauty if it slapped you across yours!"

"I will not stand for-"

"No, I was not done. I am your understudy I was hired by the people who employ you! And I will not be leaving no matter what you say to me. So you can sit there shut up and do your damn job or I can do it for you. This is not a friendship this is a business agreement and you will treat it as such." I stormed at her.

Carlotta stood taken back by my shouting and nodded. "Fine. Let's hope you can keep up." I smiled and moved with her. "We get our lines over here." Chuckling I looked around at all those on stage staring at us in shock even Antoinette seemed surprised.

Everyone seemed to stare at me for the rest of the day and I wasn't sure if I was glad for it or not. But needless to say by the end of the night I was very much ready to retire to my room. And you can imagine my annoyance when I remembered I'd promised to show up that arrogant pixie.

**ERIK**

From my box I watched the progress made on the stage that day. I watched Natalie, who I'd heard only a little about, with interest and was impressed with her ability to work so patiently with Carlotta. And her determination to succeed was admirable to me.

Antoinette only mentioned her occasionally and told me little about her. But I knew that she both cared deeply for her daughter and was very proud of her. It didn't surprise me that she was rarely mentioned her because Meg was also rarely spoken of. I knew it wasn't because she didn't love her children but she saw no reason in talking of them.

Although she had expressed a desire for me to speak with her eldest daughter. While I did not know why I was sure she had a good enough reason and planned to follow her advice. The only thing stopping me was a reason to do so, I doubted my friend had mentioned me at all to Natalie as Meg feared for her life at my name. Something that I had never been very proud of.

My thoughts were put on pause as I saw Natalie walking swiftly across the stage. She wore the same outfit as before but I could see the fatigue in her limbs. They could also see it as the one who'd previously questioned her stood in the back laughing. Meg also noticed and I could see the foul look she had across her face which made her nose squish up in a manner that reminded me of a happier version of her mother.

I was aware that although their hair and proportions were strikingly similar some of the features of Meg. Natalie were quite different. Her personality matched that of a younger version of my best friend with perhaps a bit more rebellious in her eyes. When she walked her body contradicted itself so while her hips swayed her shoulders pointed down and she watched her feet as she walked. It contrasted and made her look like she should have confidence but lacked believing in it.

Her eyes were brown and they had a dull knowledge of the world. She dressed like she was in mourning except the colours were different. Wearing long sleeves and covering her neck made her look too modest, like there was something she didn't want everyone to see. The dress didn't fit the role she was about to fill and I could see the troubles she'd have dancing with it. Antoinette could also see it and I saw guilt and grief cross her face as she looked upon her eldest.

She stood there in front of those girls like she was summoning up the will to actually dance. And as I watched her I wanted to help even though there was nothing I could do. The child wished to prove herself to her peers I couldn't do anything if that was the desire that she had. So I waited curious if she'd be able to dance. I watched as she reached down and took her underskirt off and set it to the side, the dress deflated and looked easier for her to dance in. Natalie's chest moved up and down as she took a few deep breathes and I leaned forward in my chair watching in anticipation.

Then, she began to dance. I'd seen Antoinette dance many times when we were young she remained the best dancer I had ever seen until I saw her daughter dance. Natalie danced with a grace that was unbecoming, it was sensual and full of emotion. She danced like a woman, not a girl, not some ballerina. Her movements were graceful and elegant and she used the dress to her advanced throwing it up around her.

And when she stopped her chest moved in the same pattern she'd begun in. Slow simple breaths as if she'd done nothing at all. Then like a fool I held up my hands and clapped. I stopped myself after the second clap and moved myself into the shadows as not to be seen. When I was able to look back at the girls they were terrified and she... Natalie Giry was smiling. She smiled like she'd won an award, like I'd done exactly what she'd wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke the next day feeling encouraged and well rested. Thinking back on yesterday I grinned at the ceiling, Erik Destler had paid me a compliment. Me, Natalie Giry, a compliment on my measly dancing ability. Meg did not need to come to wake me that day because I was the one intercepting her in her way to me. "Hi." I greeted her.

Meg beamed at me. She'd always loved when I was in a good mood. Even my clothing was brighter and I allowed myself to wear something with short sleeves. "You look ravishing." She complements cheekily.

"Oh but never as incredible as you little sister." I laughed taking her hand. We'd always been close and over the years I'd gotten used to lying on a daily basis to her. Every time I called Antoinette mother I was lying, and although it was tough from time to time I knew it was necessary. I was not her blood sister not that didn't stop me from adoring her.

"Mama wanted to speak with you." Meg told me and at her word I changed the direction I was headed in. I had a few moments in which I could stop to see her. The ballerinas had the day off on Tuesdays so Antoinette would be in her office. I excused myself from Meg and headed there alone almost getting lost along the way.

Knocking on the door I waited for permission to enter. After being invited I slipped in and saw that Antoinette was all ready to leave. "Where are you going mother?" She gave me a soft smile.

"Have fun, dear." And she slipped out of the room. Frowning in confusion I watched her leave and as soon as the door fell shut I heard a new voice. It was smooth and gentle.

"Hello, Miss Giry." I turned slowly toward the voice.

"Hello, Phantom." He wore all black except for the mask and he sat on the edge of Antoinette's desk. He looked right at home there and I couldn't help but grin. "It's nice to meet you."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you." He responded standing up. "I'll get straight to the point. You danced wonderfully last night and you are the understudy of a distasteful lead. So you can sing then correct?"

"Yes, I suppose I can sing. Not to perfection and most certainly not as good as your last student." He stiffened at my words. "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn."

"It's fine. She is... no longer any concern of mine." I only nodded at his words thinking it dangerous to say anymore. This wasn't going to be like my childish daydreams. He wasn't going to swoop out of the wood works and make me a star, he wasn't going to befriend me, he wasn't going to take me to his secret lair, and he most certainly wasn't going to give me the time of day.

"Miss Giry you look troubled." I smoothed my dress and fixed my straighter with a little more formality I responded.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over." I looked down at my feet afraid to meet his gaze.

"I make it my business to know the problems of those I tutor. So what is the matter?" I froze digesting his words.

"Sir?"

"You heard me correctly." He gave a light smile, not a complete one but it did show in his eyes which made it alright in my book.

"I'm afraid that I'd be a waste of your time, Phantom."

"I don't waste my time Miss Giry. And if I give someone a title I expect them to respect my judgement upon the matter." I shook my head roughly.

"Forgive me, I'd love to be taught by someone so...knowledgeable." I'd almost said incredible but managed to stop myself in time.

"Good. I'll meet you in your room at 7 o'clock." He stated before gesturing for me to leave the room. Right before I closed the door he called out to me, "Oh and Natalie please don't disappoint me."

Let me just say that was probably the longest day of my life. So when it was a few minutes from seven I was running toward my room. Makes sense when I finally stop staring at the clock I'm almost late. Getting into my room just moments before seven, I stopped to breathe. "Very close, Miss Giry."

Straightening up I stared at Erik who'd made a home upon my bed. He was flipping through my notebook surveying my notes and before I could help myself I snapped at him.

"That's private!"

"Not anymore." He mused. "Some of these hold great promise... others well not so much." I flushed red in indignation.

"I happen to be proud of my music I'll have you know."

"I've gathered as much."

"You know Antoinette didn't mention that you were such an grump." I huffed sinking to the floor. He raised an eyebrow at my position but the went back at looking at my notes.

"You don't like your mother?" He asked in surprise.

"Why would you think that? I adore her." I blinked in confusion.

"You referred to her as Antoinette." He stated snapping the book shut and setting it down. "Not in a motherly fashion."

"Oh..." I sighed. Did I seriously make that mistake. He wouldn't train me if he found out I wasn't their blood. "We uh.. got in a fight the other day."

"You are lying to me. I don't like liars, Miss Giry. In fact I do not tolerate them in my theater." A shiver ran through my body at his words.

"It was just a mistake."

"Liar..." He stood from my bed. "I told you. I do not tolerate lying. You will be honest with me Natalie Giry or I will find out your secret myself."  
"I'm adopted." He stopped advancing toward me. I watched his blue eyes search me up and down.

"I see."

"I understand that you won't train me. I'll tell no one of our meeting."

"Did I say that I was no longer going to train you, Miss Giry."

"Well no but-"

"Then open your ears. Don't assume what I will do. You'll find that you'll get my actions wrong most of the time."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me angel."

"No." I refused looking him in the eye. "You are not an angel Erik. And I will not lie to you." He looked at me in surprise before smiling. One side of his mouth didn't go up as high as it should but it was still an honest smile.

"You learn your lessons quickly." He stated with pride. "You'll make a good student."

"So I've been told."

"You called me Erik." He said suddenly.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"So Antoinette told you about me then."

"Something of the sort." I didn't see the point in telling him my entire childhood was filled with all sorts of stories about him, that would sound obsessive and I didn't want to scare him off. He nodded at my words.

"So shall we begin our lesson."

"Well that is what you came here for."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My lessons spanned across the weeks and the Phantom seemed only mildly content with our progress. Our lessons always lasted a couple hours every Tuesday at seven o' clock. We never varied from this schedule and our location, my room, never changed. My disappointment at this remained hidden from him, along with my unhealthy obsession with him. I suppose it was my fault for falling into my childhood stories but doesn't everyone need someone to look up too.

"You're not focusing." Erik stated looking cross as my lost expression. "I do not waste my time, Miss Giry."

"Oh, I'm sure you spend nights doing nothing, everyone wastes their time occasionally Phantom." I quipped back at him. He sighed in frustration and removed himself from my bed where he always ended up laying, a secret joy of mine as his scent lingered after he'd gone.

"I'll see you next Tuesday." He stated.

"So that's it, once you get frustrated with your students you resign yourself to pushing off the lessons." I snapped also standing and stepping toward him. "Playing so carefully with me will get you nowhere, artists who don't take risks never succeed." Erik stopped moving and turned to look at me.

"You speak against the way I operate my theatre?" He asked his voicing going lower than I heard before and I gave him a once over: the man's body had tensed, fists clenched, and jaw tightened looking ready for a fight.

Normally I'd have kept my mouth shut in fear of losing his lessons which were slowly improving my voice, but I figured if he kept me at a distance like this we'd never accomplish the important lessons, for the both of us. "Yes, I do."

He tensed further, "Then please Miss Giry tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"You're afraid." I said simply and I knew my words caught him off guard when surprise flittered across his face. "You're afraid that if you really put your faith in training me the past will repeat itself. Well you're wrong."

"And how am I wrong? My previous student... she was a disappointment."

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Phantom." I said softly moving away from him and toward my door. "You'll never change unless you wish to." Closing my eyes from the memories, pain and tears. "People don't learn unless they want to, and I only know one way to teach a lesson and I doubt it would suit you." My hand reached out shaking as I grasped the door handle and pulled it open. "Please leave."

He stared at me as if he'd never seen pain on someone beside himself before. He looked at me as if he never once thought of how I was human just like him. "Miss Giry, I believe I choose when I leave."

Shaking my head in frustration, he could not see me in pain. I wouldn't have him thinking his investment was a weak one. "I said please leave." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut in again. "I said get out."

Straightening himself out he walked from the room. "As you wish." Pushing the door closed I let myself slide down the door onto my knees and let myself begin to shake again. Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

ERIK

Striding from my lair toward the main stage of my opera house I let Miss Giry fade from my mind even though her words had struck a chord with me. To banish the worrisome thoughts I had decided to watch how the newest musical was progressing and although last night had been taxing I had decided tutoring her was still a good idea.

Settling in my box I stared down at the stage and immediately caught the movement of my pupil. She looked different today her shoulders were dropped and her blonde head remained facing the floor; not to mention her dress was a long sleeve turtleneck of the darkest purple. Natalie Giry looked lost to the world and I noticed the concerned looks being shot toward her by her family.

It dawned on my quite suddenly that it was most likely due to me. I was the cause of her depressed stupor and now I suddenly felt like a fool. Perhaps she was right and I had been too distant; I pretended like I could teach someone and expect them to learn from someone who was determined to be a stranger. Learning comes far better when around someone you're comfortable with.

My actions had been hasty and she had been right to call me out on my ridiculous behavior. Deciding to both apologize and add more lessons I turned back to my depressed pupil. Startled, I took in the scene before me; Carlotta was livid prancing about the stage and Natalie stood in the middle looking tired of all of the things she had to put up with but what stood out was the rage staining Meg's face.

She charged forward, "My sister did not... do the things you are insinuating!"

"Meggy." Her adopted sister called alarmed. "Go back to your lessons."

"No, she has no right to say those things about you. She- she is just some absolute-"

"That's enough Meg." Natalie commanded her sister to silence, who immediately responded by hanging her head in shame. "Return to your lesson little sister, this does not concern you." Meg, eyes shining, returned to the rest of the ballerinas.

"Now if we could return to the task at hand La Carlotta." She stated roughly. I watched the rest of the evening play out and left a few minutes early to sneak up to Natalie's room hoping to talk to her but by the time I reached her room it was already occupied by her younger sister. Not wishing to scare her I stayed behind the mirror and waited for her to leave.

Natalie returned to her room as if she expected to find Meg there and gave her a soft smile when she saw her. "I'm sorry little one."

"It's okay." Meg said always being very forgiving. "I was just worried about you is all. What's wrong?"

Natalie smiled softly at her sister conjuring up a soft face I had not until a moment ago seen her make. "Nothing you need to worry about, Meggy." Unsatisfied by her response Meg bumped shoulders with her sister.

"Come on, you can talk to me."

"I know I can, Meg." Natalie wrapped an arm around the younger of them. "I just miss what I never had you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing for you to worry your head over alright. Now please leave me to rest." Meg nodded respecting her sister's wishes and left throwing a still concerned look over her shoulder as she left. After I was sure she wouldn't return I headed into the hall and knocked on her door still not ready to reveal my mirror passage. She opened the door roughly and quickly ushered me in.

"Phantom." She greeted simply. "Our appointment is not due until next Tuesday."

"Today has no doubt been taxing to both your mental and physical health," I began walking further into the room toward my normal spot, "And it occurred to me that you were in the need of an apology."

She swung her head back and forth gently and spoke softly, "Yesterday and today they're very important days for me and I'm afraid I was far to testing with you. It's I who should be owing you that apology."

"Well regardless our lessons were taught through horrendous teaching methods and I plan to truly put forth the effort to make you the lead of the theatre. La Carlotta has spent far too much time in my opera house."

She nodded in mild agreement, her distaste for the current lead obvious in her disgusted expression. "So is this a lesson?"

"Of a certain variety." I responded and then continued as I watched her eyebrow rise. "This lesson is to make you more comfortable with me and I with you." My words seemed to amuse her and as a smile spread across her face I noticed how she quickly filed the expression away as if she didn't want me to see. "Is something amusing, Miss Giry?"

"No, nothing at all." She lied. "If we're are to become more acquainted perhaps you should try calling me by my name."

"Perhaps." I responded stiffening. This was never a going on with Christine, she never wanted to become closer to me. Perhaps it was because she thought she already knew me but this experience, this honesty, was new to me. "If that is what you wish, Natalie."

The young woman in front of me grinned and responded lightly, "See we're making progress, Erik." I froze at the sound of my name, it sounded almost off to me as I heard it so little.

"Don't worry I feel the same way when I hear my old name. Antoinette has said it a few times." She sympathised with me. Confusion rushed through me at the declaration and she too seemed surprised by her own words.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking without considering the consequence of my words.

"That's a very personal question, Phantom." She stated stiffly all emotion fading from her voice.

"For another day then."

"Or no day." She softly warned me and I saw how suddenly unmoving and blank she had become and I realized she didn't talk about her past lightly, but neither did I.

"Then what would you wish to speak of?"

"Nothing," She suddenly looked uncertain, "Would you just sit with me? I've never been alone...on this day." So I granted her wish and led her to the bed and sat next to her. And we sat there with me humming softly until she drifted off to sleep and I slipped away concerned because I could sense it bubbling inside of me. Being alone... it was seemingly unbecoming for the both of us.


End file.
